Not a Fairy Tale
by Cacxa
Summary: Di dunia ini tidak ada akhir cerita yang bahagia. Jangan percaya dengan dongeng yang sering kau baca. Minseok menyukai Luhan yang selalu ada disampingnya. Janji Minseok dan Luhan untuk selalu bersama sampai akhir hidup mereka juga sudah terpenuhi.


_**This is not a fairytale. There isn't a happy ending.**_

[Lumin/Xiuhan, EXO]

Angst

Warning! Jika kalian **tidak suka XIUHAN** disarankan untuk **TIDAK MEMBACA**.

Dan juga bagi **Hardcore HunHan** shipper **SANGAT** disarankan untuk **TIDAK MEMBACA** juga.

Dan satu lagi jika kalian **Hardcore PAIRING OFFICIAL** juga disarankan untuk **TIDAK MEMBACA**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di dunia ini tidak ada akhir cerita yang bahagia.

Kau hanya bisa memilih, meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan. Melupakan atau dilupakan.

Dan pada akhirnya semua akan berakhir sia-sia. Kau hanya akan diingat untuk beberapa tahun saja, lalu kau akan dilupakan. Diganti dengan manusia-manusia baru yang lebih baik darimu.

Jangan percaya dengan dongeng yang sering kau baca.

Yang hanya menceritakan pahitnya perjalanan dan indahnya akhir cerita. Hidup ini penuh dengan masalah, yang hanya akan membawamu ke dalam hitamnya dunia ini. Mungkin kau akan mencicipi manisnya hidup, tapi tak sebanding dengan pahitnya hidup.

Tidak ada yang namanya _Yin&Yang._

Tidak ada keseimbangan dalam dunia ini. Bisakah kau hitung berapa banyak kisah hidup yang berakhir bahagia? Mungkin hampir tidak ada. Karena akhir yang bahagia tidak akan pernah berpisah. Sayangnya, di dunia semua akhir adalah perpisahan. Perpisahan karena kematian, perpisahan karena penghianatan, dan perpisahan karena kebohongan. Pada akhirnya dunia ini pun akan berakhir.

"Kim Minseok-ssi, apa kau menerima perjanjian ini?"

"Maafkan saya sajang-nim, adakah…"

"Kau hanya memiliki dua pilihan, menyetujuinnya atau mundur dari posisimu sekarang."

Hidup itu penuh pilihan.

Kau berhak memilih pilihan manapun yang kau suka. Atau jika kau tidak suka keduanya, kau tetap harus memilih. Kau harus memperkirakan mana yang terbaik untukmu. Tapi kau harus mau menerima akibatnya. Semua pilihan memiliki akibat, dan kebanyakan akibat itu buruk. Sangat buruk jika kita salah melangkah.

Semula hidup Minseok seperti kehidupan remaja lain, hanya saja ada kegiatan tambahan yang harus Minseok lakukan. Sekarang Minseok adalah trainee dari salah satu agensi besar di Korea. Agensi yang terkenal karena mereka menghasilkan _idol-idol_ yang sangat terkenal di Korea, bahkan di dunia. Siapa yang tidak mengenal TVXQ, SUPER JUNIOR, SNSD, SHINee—yang baru saja debut saat Minseok memasuki agensi ini, lalu ada f(x) girlgrup yang debut setelah Minseok 2 tahun menginjakakan kakinya di agensi ini.

Minseok senang bisa memasuki agensi terbesar di Korea, ia bisa bertemu dengan idolanya TVXQ, bahkan Minseok bisa menyapa mereka. Minseok juga bertemu dengan teman-teman baru yang juga menjadi trainee di SMEnt. Mereka semua berkerja keras supaya mereka bisa secepatnya debut, mengikuti jejak senior mereka, berada diatas panggung dengan fans yang selalu meneriakkan nama mereka, pujian yang tiada hentinya mengalir, bahkan hadiah yang sebenarnya tidak mereka perlukan.

Mungkin kalian mengira kehidupan menjadi seorang idola itu menyenangkan. Penuh dengan kesenangan, kebahagiaan, tawa, canda, dan cerita. Aku rasa kalian salah besar. Kehidupan para idola mungkin kelihatannya menyenangkan, tapi kalian tak tau apa yang sebenarnya mereka rasakan. Ketika _personal space_ mereka secara sengaja dihilangkan, ketika mereka bosan terus menerus melakukan tarian yang sama, bosan karena terus menerus menyanyikan lagu yang sama, ketika jam tidur mereka harus dikurangi agar mereka bisa berlatih, ketika mereka harus mengalami jet lag kerena terus menerus melakukan penerbangan udara, bahkan mereka bisa saja diteror oleh anti-fans yang membenci mereka .

Kalian hanya akan melihat wajah berseri para idola kalian ketika diatas panggung, mengatakan bahwa mereka menyukai berada diatas panggung, mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak akan pernah lelah menghibur para fans-nya, bahkan mereka rela seumur hidupnya berada diatas panggung. Kalian tidak tau seberapa pintarnya idola kalian berakting. Kalian harus tau, ketika di trainee mereka juga diajarkan bagaimana mereka harus berakting. Menyembunyikan perasaan adalah keahlian mereka.

"Minseok ayo kita membuat _heart sign_." Ajak luhan ketika mereka sedang melakukan _fansign ._

"Tentu saja Luhan."

Lalu mereka membuat _heart sign _dengan wajah yang berseri bahagia. Menandakan mereka tulus melakukan itu. Bukan hanya sekali atau dua kali mereka membuat _heart _dengan kedua tangan mereka. Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka, karena fans _menyukainya_.

"HUNHAN~ HUNHAN~ HUNHAN~"

"KAISOO~ KAISOO~ KAISOO~"

"BAEKYEOL~ BAEKYEOL~ BAEKYEOL~"

"TAORIS~ TAORIS~ TAORIS~"

Kalian tentu saja sudah pernah mendengar EXO fans meneriakkan kata-kata diatas. Entah ketika mereka _fansign, perform, _atau ketika mereka sedang jalan-jalan santai. Kalian tentu mengenal nama pairing itu. Pairing yang sangat terkenal, pairing yang selalu kalian anggap _real_. Tapi, kalian tidak tau dibalik semua itu para idola kalian merasa tidak nyaman dengan pairing yang selalu kalian elu-elukan. Pairing yang selalu kalian banggakan adalah buatan _company, _buatan staf-staf SMEnt untuk menaikkan popularitas EXO. Karena mereka sangat mengerti bahwa kalian—para _fangirls _sangat menyukai _oppaxoppa_. Dan ternyata dugaan mereka benar, karena pairing yang mereka buat itu bisa membuat popularitas EXO meledak.

Tapi, satu kesalahan kalian. Kalian tak pernah memperhitungkan pairing yang tidak sepopuler pairing official kalian. Kalian tidak pernh memperhatikan interaksi mereka, menganggap mereka tidak pernah ada—tidak pernah berinteraksi. Jika kalian benar-benar memperhatikan seharusnya kalian tau mana pairing yang sengaja dibuat dan mana yang terjadi dengan sendirinya.

Tidak semua _oppa _kalian adalah penyuka sesama jenis, hanya ada beberapa saja yang memang menyukai sesama jenis—atau kalian biasa menyebutnya gheii. Kita tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa interaksi _oppa_ kalian sangat dekat, tapi tidak bisakah kalian menyadari mana interaksi yang tulus dan interaksi yang biasa saja bahkan dipaksakan.

Luhan adalah salah seorang member EXO yang menyukai—bahkan mencintai salah satu dari anggota member mereka. Kalian jangan berharap aku akan menceritakan tentang HunHan disini, karena bukan Sehun yang Luhan cintai.

Apakah kalian mengenal Kim Minseok, salah seorang member EXO yang tidak sepopuler member lain—walau sekarang popularitas Minseok sedang berada dipuncak. Apakah kalian pernah melihat interaksi antara Luhan dan Minseok? Apakah kalian bisa melihat tatapan Luhan ketika ia melihat Minseok? Tidakkah kalian merasakan aura jatuh cinta ketika Luhan ada di dekat Minseok?—Aku rasa kalian tidak tau, karena kalian hanya memperhatikan HunHan kalian.

Kalian benar, Luhan telah jatuh cinta pada hyung satu-satunya yang ia punya. Member tertua dari EXO, member yang sangat menyayangi _dongsaengnya_, member terkuat namun memiliki tubuh yang mungil dan member yang selalu berkerja keras untuk menggapai mimpinya. Luhan mencintai Minseok. Mencintai wajah tampan sekaligus _cute_nya, mencintai sifat Minseok yang terlihat dingin tapi ternyata hangat ketika tidak ada kamera disekelilingnya, mencintai senyum Minseok yang memancarkan aura kebahagiaan, mencintai mata Minseok yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, mencintai Minseok karena Minseok juga menyukai sepak bola_._ Intinya adalah Luhan mencintai semua yang ada di tubuh Minseok, yang ada di hati Minseok. Luhan belum berani menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok. Luhan hanya berani bermain bersama Minseok ketika mereka di panggung, menjadi _private translator _untuk Minseok ketika merek berada di China, bahkan memeluk Minseok ketika Luhan rasa tidak ada satu kamerapun yang menangkap momen mereka. Sebenarnya Luhan ingin memberi tau fans mereka bahwa Luhan mencintai Minseok, dan berhenti untuk memanggil nama dirinya dan Sehun secara bersamaa. Luhan tidak membenci Sehun, Luhan menganggap Sehun adik terkecilnya yang perlu diperhatikan, perlu dimanja, perlu dilimpahi kasih sayang. Luhan juga menyayangi Sehun, tapi perasaan sayangnya kepada Minseok berbeda. Minseok adalah segalanya bagi Luhan. Minseok adalah alasannya untuk tetap berada di Korea, berada di EXO. Semua member mengetahui bagaimana perasaan Luhan untuk Minseok—kecuali Minseok sendiri, karena Minseok tau bahwa Luhan dekat dengan semua member, dan Minseok tau Luhan sangat menyukai _skinship._

Minseok menerima semua perhatian member padanya. Karena Minseok tau apa yang di maksud dengan _Fanservice. _Fans menyukai interaksi mereka yang terlalu dekat, bahkan terlewat dekat. Dan Minseok mencoba unntuk melakukan _fanservice _juga, untuk membuat fans mereka bahagia. Awalnya Minseok terpaksa melakukan _fanservice_ dengan member EXO yang lain, karena ia merasa risih terlalu dekat dengan laki-laki. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu Minseok mulai menikmati _skinships_ yang ia lakukan. Bahkan sangat menyukai membuat _moment_ dengan salah satu member EXO.

Kebahagian fans adalah prioritas utama mereka, mereka harus mengesampingkan keinginan mereka.

Selama musik 3.6.5 masih terdengar, mereka terus menyanyikan lirik dari lagu itu. Mereka berlarian kesana-kemari untuk menghibur para fans dan tentu saja untuk membuat _moment _sebanyak mungkin dengan member lain. Karena mereka tau, 3.6.5 adalah lagu yang bebas, tanpa ada dance yang pasti. Jadi itulah saat dimana mereka menjalankan misi mereka—membuat _moment_ sebanyak mungkin, agar fans mereka meneriakkan nama _pairing_ mereka , agar _tumblr _ fans mereka dipenuhi dengan nama _pairing_ mereka. Dan ketika mereka telah sampai di dorm mereka, mereka akan bertarung pairing mana yang lebih banyak mendapatkan sorotan, mendapatkan _reblogs _dan _likes. _Tentu saja pairing yang yang terkenal yang akan menang. Mereka akan mengejek member lain yang kalah, dan mengatakan bahwa mereka harus lebih melakukan _skinship_.

Dan Luhan pada dunianya sendiri, membuka _handphone-_nya atau _laptop_ atau _tablet—_dan mecari namanya dan nama Minseok—atau kalian sering menyebutnya Xiuhan/Lumin. Luhan akan tersenyum simpul, atau bahkan tertawa melihat _gif _dirinya dan Minseok. Kadang kala, dia hanya akan mencari foto Minseok dan menyimpannya, melihatnya ketika ia hendak tidur, mengagumi wajah Minseok, bahkan jika Luhan sedang gila ia akan mencium layar _handphone-_nya dan mengatawah betapa ia mencintai Minseok. Luhan memang gila, gila hanya untuk Minseok. Bahkan _roommate_ Luhan sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Luhan ini.

"Hyung, berhentilah menciumi layar _handphone _mu itu. Aku tau suatu saat nanti kau akan gila." Cerca Sehun yang sedang menatap layar _laptopnya._

"Diamlah Oh Sehun, jangan mengganggu ku dan Minseok. Lanjutkan saja membaca _fanfiction _TaoHun-mu itu."

"Kau juga harus diam hyung, kita sedang membicarakanmu bukan TaoHun." Jawab Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya. Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saja pada Minseok hyung? Kau tidak perlu lagi menciumi layar handphone-mu lagi.

"Belum waktunya Sehun-ah. Sudahlah jangan menggangguku lagi."

Luhan sedang bahagia.

Ketika ia membuka _google _dan mencari tentang XiuHan, mulai banyak fans yang menyukai mereka. Banyak fans yang menyadari keberadaan mereka, mencari _moment _mereka, bahkan Luhan tau, banyak yang membuat _video _tentang mereka., bahkan Luhan sering menontonnya. Luhan juga suka mencari _fanfiction _tentang Xiuhan—dengan bahasa Korea atau China tentunya, kadang kala ia juga akan mencari yang berbahasa Inggris walaupun jarang—karena Luhan malas untuk berpikir dua kali. Luhan sangat menyukainya, ketika fans mengatakan bahwa XIUHAN itu nyata. Kata-kata itu benar-benar ajaib untuk Luhan, _mood_-nya akan selalu baik sepanjang hari. Senyumnya akan terus terlihat jelas, dan tentunya dia akan selalu berada di dekat Minseok.

Minseok menyukai Luhan yang selalu ada disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tahun-tahun telah berlalu, EXO telah 5 tahun bersama. Mereka telah memiliki berjuta-juta fans. Mereka telah memiliki beberapa album yang meledak dipasaran. Mereka telah dikenal oleh orang-orang diseluruh dunia. Mereka telah melewati waktu susah dan senang bersama. Telah melewati masa terburuk dan masa terbaik mereka. Mereka tau bagaimana rasanya dibenci dan dicintai.

Tapi sampai sekarang Luhan belum juga menyatakan perasaannya pada Minseok.

Luhan tidak takut Minseok akan direbut oleh member lain, karena Luhan tau member lain tidak berani mengambil Minseok darinya. Dan Luhan yakin Minseok juga mencintainya dirinya.

Tahun ini Minseok, dan Junmyeon akan mengikuti wajib militer.

Seluruh member EXO dan fans mereka tentu saja sedih, mereka akan menjalankan aktivitas mereka tanpa seorang Xiumin dan Suho selama 2 tahun. Mereka akan merasa hampa tanpa adanya mereka berdua, tapi mereka tetap merelakannya karena itu adalah tugas Negara yang harus mereka lakukan. Mereka merencanakan akan membuat konser sebelum Minseok dan Junmyeon menjalankan tugas mereka. Mereka akan melakukan 2 konser, di Korea dan di China. Mereka telah menyiapkan semuanya dengan sempurnya, bahkan tiket konser di Korea habis terjual hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Dan Luhan akan menyampaikan perasaannya pada Minseok sebelum ia menjalankan kewajibannya.

Konser mereka di Korea berjalan dengan sempurnya.

Diakhir konser mereka semua menangis ketika Minseok dan Junmyeon menyampaikan pesan mereka untuk member EXO dan fans.

"Terima kasih untuk fans yang sampai sekarang sudah mendukung kami, menyayangi kami, mencintai kami, bahkan kalian rela mengeluarkan uang kalian hanya untuk melihat kami. Aku berjanji akan terus melindungi kalian karena aku adalah EXSUHO. Aku adalah pelindung kalian semua." Ucap Junmyeon dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Siap untuk menumpahkan airmatanya.

"Hei kalian jangan bersedih ketika kami pergi, berjanjilah pada kami kalian tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak ingin airmata berharga kalian terbuang hanya untuk kami. Jika kami pergi nanti, kalian harus berjanji untuk tetap mengingat kami. Ingatlah bahwa kami sangat mencintai kalian, dan jika kalian merindukan kami dengarkanlah lagu-lagu kami, tontonlah _Music Video _kami lagi maka rindu kalian akan terobati. Ingatlah bahwa kalian akan selalu ada dihati kami apapun yang terjadi. Kami sangat mencintai kalian, dan tentu saja kalian sangat mencintai kami juga. Kalian adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuk kami." Itulah pesan yang disampaikan oleh member tertua EXO, membuat mereka semakin menangis. Bahkan member EXO dan staf lainnya tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisan mereka. Mereka menangis keras, suara tangis mereka bersatu menciptakan harmoni yang indah, kekompakan antara member EXO dengan fans membuat hati siapapun yang melihatnya menjadi teriris. Lalu member EXO saling berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa cinta mereka, rasa sedih mereka. Dan fans hanya bisa melihatnya sambil tetap menangis.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam.

Luhan hanya diam bahkan ketika mereka telah berada di _backstage_. Ketika member lain bercerita tentang konser yang baru saja mereka selesaikan, Luhan hanya duduk diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun. Air mata Luhan tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, matanya memerah kerena terlalu banyak menangis. Luhan tak bisa membayangkan jika ia harus hidup tanpa Minseok selama 2 tahun, membayangkannya saja Luhan tidak bisa apalagi harus benar-benar menjalani hidup tanpa Minseok. Kadang Luhan menyesal kenapa ia bukan orang Korea saja, agar ia bisa mengikuti wajib militer dengan Minseok.

"Luhan, kenapa kau hanya diam saja?" Minseok menghampiri luhan yang masih diam di sofa.

"Aku… aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau harus mengikuti wajib militer Min." Jawab luhan dengan terbata-bata menahan air matanya yang hendak keluar.

"Ssshhh…. Jangan menangis, aku hanya 2 tahun mengikuti Wajib Militer. Aku akan kembali lagi nanti." Minseok memeluk Luhan yang telah menangis lagi. Membuat baju Minseok basah oleh air mata Luhan.

"Minseok a…aku men…cintaimu."

Hening.

Minseok sedang mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja Luhan ucapkan. Sedangkan Luhan masih membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Minseok.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan."

"Tidak. Aku mencintaimu lebih dari sahabat. Aku mencintaimu karena aku mencintaimu Minseok, kau harus mengerti apa yang aku maksud Min."

Minseok terdiam, terdiam karena pengakuan Luhan.

Luhan juga terdiam menunggu jawaban dari Minseok. Karena Minseok tidak juga menrespon pengakuannya tadi, Luhan menarik dirinya dari dekapan Minseok untuk menatap Minseok. Luhan ingin melihat ekspresi Minseok. Luhan terpaku melihat Minseok yang menangis, Luhan tidak bisa membaca ekspresi Minseok. Luhan tidak tau apakan Minseok mencintainya juga atau tidak.

"Minseok maafkan aku, jika kau tidak mencintaiku juga tidak apa. Asalkan aku masih bisa menjadi sahabatmu, aku bisa menerimanya." Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Minseok tetap tidak berkata apapun. menatap manik mata Luhan lekat, seolah mencari kebohongn yang mungkin Luhan sembunyikan. Tapi Minseok tak menemukannya sedikitpun, Minseok hanya mendapatkan ketulusan atas apa yang telah Luhan katakan.

"Min?"

Minseok tak menjawab Luhan, ia hanya mencium lelaki didepannya. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, untuk menjawab semua kebingungan Luhan. Luhan membelalakkan matanya, tidak siap dengan apa yang telah ia terima. Minseok melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Luhan, hanya sedikit hingga mereka masih bisa merasakan hembusan nafas mereka.

"Aku juga mencintaimu bodoh, kenapa kau baru sekarang mengatakannya? Aku sudah menunggunya sejak lama." Minseok menyentuhkan bibir mereka lagi, lalu melepaskannya.

"Aku kira kau tidak mencintaiku Lu. Hingga aku pernah berfikir untuk menyukai orang lain." Minseok mengecup bibir luhan lagi. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Aku takut Min, takut jika kau menolakku." Luhan menatap mata Minseok.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyukai orang lain, karena kau milikku. Hanya milikku." Kali ini ciuman ringan mereka berubah menjadi lumatan. Lidah mereka bertarung memperebutkan dominasi. Dan Luhan menang, Minseok membiarkan lidah Luhan masuki rongga mulutnya. Mengabsen deretan giginya, membelit lidah Minseok dengan sensual, seolah-olah Luhan telah terbiasa dengan semua ini. Minseok hanya bisa medekap Luhan, meletakkan tangannya di leher Luhan agar Luhan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Luhan terus saja menguasai bibir, mulut, dan lidah Minseok. Memeluk pinggang Minseok agar tubuh mereka bersatu.

"Ehmm—bisakah kalian tidak berciuman disini." Suara berat Kris menyadarkan Minseok dan Luhan. Mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa. Wajah mereka berdua sudah semerah kepiting rebus ketika menyadari ada 10 pasang mata tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Tidak bisakah kalian melakukannya ditempat lain?" kali ini Baekhyun yang bersuara. Dengan wajah seriusnya yang jarang mereka lihat.

"Maafkan kami, kami tidak mengira kalian akan menyadarinya." Ucap Luhan dengan santainya.

"Tidak bisakah kau merasa bersalah Luhan hyung?" Sehun menyahut ucapan Luhan dengan wajahnya yang seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Maafkan kami, ini memang salah kali." Minseok berbicara sambil menarik Luhan ke arah kamar mandi dengan cepat.

"Jangan melakukannya terlalu lama, sebentar lagi kita akan pulang. Kalian bisa melanjutkannya nanti di dorm hyung." Jongdae berteriak sambil tertawa melihat Minseok langsung menarik Luhan denggan tergesa-gesa.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Jongdae berkata setelah menyadari tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Jangan berteriak bodoh, disini masih ada staf. Bagaimana jika mereka mendengarnya." Ucap Kris dengan wajah _bitchy_-nya. Member lain telah melakukan kegiatan mereka lagi, tidak memperdulikan Kris dan Jongdae. Bosan dengan tingkah Kris dan Jongdae yang seperti itu.

"Aku akan menghukummu nanti ketika kita telah sampai di dorm. Persiapkan dirimu Jongdae-ya." Bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Jongdae., lalu berlalu meninggalkan Jongdae yang mematung ditempatnya berdiri tadi.

**_Telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat menuju Beijing. Dapat dipastikan tidak ada penumpang yang selamat karena pesawat meledak ketika hendak mendarat._**

Satu bulan setelah konser mereka di Korea, mereka akan melanjutkan konser mereka di China tepatnya Beijing. Sayangnya mereka tidak akan pernah menggelar konser itu.

Satu bulan setelah Luhan dan Minseok resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih, Luhan tidak perlu khawatir ditinggalkan Minseok menjalani wajib militer. Karena kini Minseok dan Junmyeon tidak perlu menjalani wajib militer. Janji Minseok dan Luhan untuk selalu bersama sampai akhir hidup mereka juga sudah terpenuhi.

"_Hei kalian jangan bersedih ketika kami pergi, berjanjilah pada kami kalian tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak ingin airmata berharga kalian terbuang hanya untuk kami. Jika kami pergi nanti, kalian harus berjanji untuk tetap mengingat kami. Ingatlah bahwa kami sangat mencintai kalian, dan jika kalian merindukan kami dengarkanlah lagu-lagu kami, tontonlah Music Video kami lagi maka rindu kalian akan terobati lagi. Ingatlah bahwa kalian akan selalu ada dihati kami apapun yang terjadi. Kami sangat mencintai kalian, dan tentu saja kalian sangat mencintai kami juga. Kalian adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untuk kami."_

_Itu adalah pesan terakhir dari seorangg Kim Minseok, member tertua EXO. Benar-benar pesan terakhir sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan fans yang selalu menunggu mereka kembali ke atas panggung._

_Sayangnya, mereka tak akan pernah lagi melihat EXO berdiri diatas panggung untuk menghibur mereka._

_Karena mereka telah pergi dari dunia ini._

_Meninggalkan kenangan yang __mungkin __akan selalu dikenang._

_Atau terlupakan._

_Karena di didunia ini, tak ada akhir cerita yang bahagia._

_Karena di dunia ini hanya ada perpisahan._

_End._

* * *

Apa-apaan ini. Fanfic gak jelas, maafkan saya reader-nim jika kalian kecewa. sebenernya gak bermaksud buat EXO kayak gini. Gara-gara denger lagu **JIN-GONE** (astaga Minseok asdfghjkl banget. Udah liat MV GONE xiuhan ver? Bagus banget yaaaa—stop curhat) sama **EVANESCENCE-OCTOBER** jadi pengen buat fic yang berakhir dengan kematian. Maaf—Mian—Gomen—Sorry—Pardon—Duìbùqî jika fanfic ini mengecewakan, jangan marahin saya ya. Salahin JIN dan EVANESCENCE aja—jangan juga sihh…

Maaf juga kalo fanfic ini gak nyambung sama jalan cerita. Sebenernya pengen buat yang akhirnya XiuHan gak bersama, tapi gara-gara Luhan mohon-mohon supaya mereka bersama akhirnya saya ngalah deh. Daripada saya di terror sama wajah luhan di RM (kalian udh liat kan?)

Okay… Terima kasih sudah mau baca fanfic gak jelas ini, semoga bagi yang sudah membaca memimpikan wajah Suho ketika berhasil merobek nametag Jongkook. Atau memimpikan underwear Kris yang keliatan di RM—upss.

**Саша**


End file.
